Shut Up and Kiss Me
by loveoutloud3
Summary: my first Zosan fic :D well my first One Piece fic...Summary: a simple party game brings Zoro and Sanji closer than they ever thought they could be. will a relationship build ? will it last once built ?
1. Chapter 1

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

**Pairings: Zoro x Sanji (mainly), and some Ace x OC**

**Warning: yaoi, smut, and swearing**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own One Piece or anything belonging to it. The only thing I own is the plot and my OC**

**Chapter 1: ****Simple Party Games**

The Straw Hat Pirates were sailing across the Grand Line again after leaving Alabasta and their nakama, Vivi. Luffy's brother, Ace, has decided to travel with the Straw Hats instead of leaving them in the desert. Of course Luffy was more than excited to allow Ace to join them. Even with Ace on board, the Straw Hats continued with their normal everyday routines. Nami was either drawing maps or relaxing on the ship, usually yelling at the others to behave themselves. Robin, still being new to the Straw Hats, continued her daily reading on the deck, and Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp were laughing and joking around as per usual while Sanji was leaning on the railing of the Going Merry, smoking a cigarette quietly. Well, it was quietly until Zoro bumped into him after a long workout, sweat smearing across Sanji's shirt.

"Oi Marimo!" Sanji shouted angrily, "Watch where you're fucking going! You got your sweat all over my good shirt!"

"You were in my way, shit cook!" Zoro retorted angrily.

"You want to fight?!" Sanji yelled furiously as he advanced, challenging the swordsman to another typical, and rather _daily_ fight.

Zoro slid out two of his traditional three kitanas, and instantly charged at Sanji. The cook jumped back to avoid the sharp blades and whipped his foot into Zoro's side, causing the swordsman to grunt softly. Though unaffected, Zoro continued his precise strikes on the cook. Sanji knew the swordsman well enough, but was unprepared when the swordsman added his third sword to the fight. Suddenly, their fight was stopped by Nami, who knocked out them both with one hard hit to each of their heads simultaneously. The rest of the crew laughed except for Nami and Ace.

"Must the two of always fight like idiots?!" Nami shouted at them, "You guys need to really control yourselves!"

"AI-NAMI-SWAN~~~!" Sanji swooned happily, hearts floating around him, "Anything to make Nami-san happy! She's such a beautiful lady!"

_Shitty ero-love cook. _Zoro thought to himself as he rubbed his sore head, and returned his kitanas to the sheaths that held them securely. A fleet of Marine ships were near the Going Merry, they had their cannons prepared to fire, but the Marines weren't going to attack The Straw Hats. They were looking for someone else. Usopp widened his eyes in fear as he spotted the fleet. He quickly alerted Luffy and the others.

"If we're really quiet, we can pass by the Marines without getting noticed. They don't know we're here." Usopp whispered, hoping his captain would listen and not do anything to attract the Marines' attention.

Luffy ignored the sniper completely, his undivided attention was drawn to the person he saw sneaking around among the Marine ships. This mysterious person was a woman with medium-length black hair, she had a very beautiful figure, slim with breasts that could cause any man to die from a nosebleed, and she was effortlessly sneaking onto the Marine ship undetected. The captain pointed to the ship out to the others, calling out in awe at what he saw. The others rushed to look at whatever their captain was pointing to, but saw nothing. Luffy pouted, unhappy at the fact that they couldn't spot the mystery woman. He stretched his arm out to the Marine ship, and flung himself over on board the ship.

"LUFFY!" The Straw Hats cried out frantically, trying not to be heard by any of the Marines. Quickly, Ace jumped into the air, using his Mera Mera abilities to fly aboard the Marine ship to chase after his younger brother. Ace quietly landed effortlessly, moving quickly and quietly to look for his brother on the ship.

Ace actually ran past the mystery woman twice, trying not to see her noticing features. _Could this be the woman Luffy spotted? _He thought to himself when he finally found Luffy, who was eating all of the food in the Marines' pantry. Ace couldn't resist but join Luffy in eating the remainder of the Marines' food. Once they ate everything, the D brothers attempted to quickly return to the Going Merry. Unfortunately, they were spotted by a Marine trainee, who was nervous and very afraid. The trainee was ordered to arrest anyone who looked suspicious or looked like a pirate. The man nearly fainted when he spotted the brothers.

"F-Fire F-F-Fist Ace…S-Straw H-Hat L-L-Luffy, you're under arrest by the name of the Marines!" The trainee stammered, his knees buckling in fear.

"Oi, we aren't going to fight you. We're just leaving." Ace said politely, dragging Luffy away.

The trainee secretly pulled an emergency trigger that called all the Marines to his area. Suddenly, Ace and Luffy were surrounded by Marines. Luffy's excitement led to allowing the Marines to shoot at him, he easily absorbed all the bullets in his rubbery body before rebounding all the bullets back at the Marines. Ace took the opportunity to grab his brother, and got off the Marine's ship. The Straw Hat crew quickly paddled away once their captain and his brother landed on the Going Merry. After they escaped the Marines, the Straw Hat pirates were finally able to relax again…until they heard waves rushing in their direction quickly. Nami looked in the direction where the sound was coming from, and she was in shock at what she saw. The woman Luffy had seen earlier was riding the waves in a huge water wheel. The navigator quickly called the others over to show them what she saw.

"YA-HOO~~~! I was right!" Luffy cheered as the others look confused and slightly guilty for doubting their captain. Ace didn't even look because he fell asleep, and Zoro was quick to join him.

_The two of them just fell asleep. It still amazes me how they can just do that… _Sanji thought to himself as he sat next to Zoro's sleeping body. _This is going to be a long day…_

Night had taken over the once blue skies, and the Going Merry was being filled with cheers and booze along with the aromas of Sanji's cooking. Ace along with the Straw Hats were having another random celebration after escaping the Marines in the morning. Nami and Robin were laughing and talking with each other while Zoro drank to his heart's content. Sanji was in the galley, cooking constantly, trying to satisfy everyone's appetite until Nami asked him to stop cooking for a bit so he can join the others. Of course Sanji couldn't resist a request from the beautiful darling, so he finished up in the kitchen and quickly joined the others. Everyone was sitting in a large circle on the deck, laughing and getting along happily. Even Zoro and Sanji were getting along; everyone blamed the alcohol in their systems.

"Let's play a game together!" Chopper suggested happily to the others.

"Yosh! What game should we play?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Don't know…I don't know any games." Chopper said. Robin and Nami glanced at each other and grinned. The two women knew about something very important about Sanji, and Nami planned to use that as an excuse to get the cook and a certain someone to play along.

"How about Spin the Bottle?" Nami suggested. The men on the ship quickly turned their heads and looked at her with a mix of glares and shocked expressions.

"Nami…" Usopp said cautiously, "We can't most of us are men." The navigator just glared at the sniper, before Sanji kicked him in the head for questioning Nami.

"Don't you ever question a beautiful lady such as Nami-san!" The cook barked at him.

Nami thanked Sanji nicely and grabbed an empty bottle to symbolize that everyone is playing or else she would tax them for resisting. She spun the bottle first, and once it stopped, it landed on Chopper. Chopper went into an instant blush as Nami grabbed him and kissed his blue nose gently. Chopper had begun to blush a deep shade of red as Ace spun the bottle next. The bottle had landed on Robin, and Ace leaned over to kiss Robin's lips gently. Next was Luffy, he spun the bottle too hard and Nami yelled at him for it. After a few minutes, the bottle landed on Usopp. Luffy laughed and pulled Usopp into a gentle kiss, making Usopp blush brighter than Chopper had just a few minutes ago. It was Chopper's turn now, after he too spun the bottle too hard and got yelled at by Nami as well. Another few minutes pass and the bottle had landed on Ace. Ace chuckled at the result and allowed Chopper to kiss him gently, and the reindeer blushed brightly again. Usopp spun it next, and to his dismay, it landed on Nami.

"Aww man…" Usopp complained silently. _She might charge me from kissing her. _He thought to himself as he gently kissed the red head. Nami had begun to blush a deep shade of red ad she returned to her seat next to Sanji.

Zoro gulped nervously as he realized it is now his turn…he took a deep breath and spun the empty glass bottle. A few seconds have passed, which felt like a life time to the swordsman, and the bottle began to slow down…slower…slower. It finally stopped, and everyone gasped on who it landed on…Sanji.

_You have GOT to be fucking kidding me! _Zoro screamed to himself, _of all people…the shitty cook!_

_Oh shit…he's going to find out my secret! Focus Sanji…it's just a kiss. _Sanji repeated to himself. _It's just a kiss…_

The two men exchanged looks before Sanji moved closer to Zoro slowly. Sanji stopped once he was face-to-face with the swordsman. The cook went to say something to try to get out of this but the swordsman noticed the attempt.

"Just _**shut up and kiss me**_…" Zoro said as he pulled Sanji into him, crashing their lips together. Both men were blushing, and the cook decided to be bold. He slid his tongue into the swordsman's mouth as the swordsman brought his hands up Sanji's slim muscular frame, adding more gentle force to their deepened kiss. Sanji wrapped his arms around the swordsman's neck, gently running his fingers through the pile of moss the other calls hair. Everyone else slowly left the two men alone, deciding to end the game early. As soon as they felt the others' presence disappear, the cook was quickly pinned down underneath the moss-head as their lips never broke contact.

The swordsman quickly unbuttoned the other man's shirt, tossed it to the side carelessly. The cook's blush brightened, and repeated Zoro's actions, his hands roaming around the other's muscular chest, abs, and his scar. Zoro broke their kiss for much needed air, and gently kissed Sanji's collarbone and neck. Sanji quickly rolled him over so he was on top and started kissing Zoro's neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses down to the waistband of his pants. The blonde smirked and slowly unzipped the marimo's pants, using his teeth. He then removed both of their pants, and slowly licked the base of the swordsman's already hardened erection. Zoro bit his lower lip to muffle all and any moans that dared to escape as the cook put his mouth around the other's large manhood. Sanji looked up at Zoro with his blue eyes before shutting them and beginning to bob his head up and down…sucking every inch of his soon to be lover's cock…savoring the taste of the swordsman pre-cum running down his throat. Zoro felt his climax getting closer, and he pulled the blonde up into a deep kiss as he slid his cock into his now lover's entrance. Sanji blushed from the sudden penetration, but let out a shaky moan. The swordsman looked into Sanji's eyes, as if he was silently asking permission to move once he was completely inside. The cook gave a nod as a response, and the moss-head began his thrusting…in…out…in and out…over and over again. The sound of grunts and moans filled the Going Merry, and it passed through all the ears of everyone else on board. Chopper, with his natural curiosity, went to check out where the sounds were coming from and Robin stopped him quickly with her arm blooming from the ship, grabbing his arm.

"I wouldn't do that Chopper…Cook-san and Zoro are really busy and don't want to be disturbed." Robin said with a polite smile before returning to her book.

_I can't believe this is actually happening…_ Sanji thought to himself as he cried out the swordsman's name again and again, _damn Marimo…why must you make me fall in love with you? _

The sun was beginning to shine on the Going Merry, and the two men were still going…but not for too much longer.

"I-I'm cumming inside…" Zoro moaned as a warning before reaching his climax. "SHIT COOK!" He screamed as he filled the blonde with his seed and essence. Sanji was close to reaching his climax, and Zoro pumped the cook's cock faster and faster.

"I-I'm cumming! Damn sexy MARIMO!" Sanji cried out in pure pleasure and ecstasy as his seed shot out all over the moss-head's calloused hand.

The two new lovers collapsed onto the deck, completely drained as they fell asleep naked out in the open. Robin was the first one awake, and she carried out a blanket to cover the lovers. Since she knew Sanji was probably too exhausted to make breakfast, Robin decided to make breakfast for everyone. Ace and the other Straw Hats eventually woke up, and saw two of their nakama naked and sleeping in each other's arms.

"At least we know they enjoyed themselves last night." Ace said, laughing quietly, making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping couple. Luffy just stood there in utter confusion.

"What were they doing last night? Why are they naked?" Luffy asked, causing everyone else to smack their foreheads. Everyone chose to ignore the rubber man's questions as Ace and Usopp gently carried the naked men into the boys' bunk so they could sleep in peace.

The peace upon the Going Merry didn't last too long because the mystery woman the Straw Hats saw yesterday flew up from the water and accidentally landed on the ship.

"P-please help me…" She panted, "I just escaped the Marines' brig…" She explained, showing the Straw Hats the handcuff prints on her wrists.

"Yosh! Of course we'll help you!" Luffy said confidently, "Chopper, can you help her?" The reindeer nodded and began to look at the unexpected guest, who mumbled 'thank you.' After the doctor examined and cleaned up the woman's numerous bullet wounds, he properly bandaged her and let her lay down in the infirmary. The entire crew went into the infirmary to question the woman; even Ace went along with them. All of them stared in horror from seeing almost the woman's entire body was bandaged, but they still had to question her and her purpose for her finding them.

"Who are you and why did you look for us?" Nami questioned. The woman struggled to sit up to give a proper answer to the group.

"I found this ship accidentally on my escape from the Marines…and my name is…Dahlia Yume or more infamously known as the Water Demon."

**End of Chapter 1**

_This is the end of the first chapter :D This is my first Zosan fanfic; there will be more to come._

_This was beta'd by the lovely __**DayDreamurs **__on _

_Reviews are welcomed ^.^ please enjoy (: _


	2. Chapter 2

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

**Pairings: Zoro x Sanji (mainly), and some Ace x OC**

**Warning: yaoi, smut, and swearing**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own One Piece or anything belonging to it. The only thing I own is the plot and my OC**

**Chapter 2:**** Unnecessary Confessions**

_"My name is Dahlia Yume...infamously known as the Water Demon."_

Those were the last things Dahlia Yume said before Chopper resumed to take care of her numerous injuries. The Straw Hat crew was standing in the infirmary, waiting for the reindeer to finish treating their unexpected guest. Nami had to get answers out of the injured person, despite Chopper's warnings to let her rest so she can heal properly. The navigator stood next to the bed, arms crossed, and ready to interrogate Yume.

"How could you have found us without a boat? How did you make that huge water wheel earlier? What about the huge water wheel earlier?" Nami questioned harshly, getting annoyed and angry from waiting for Chopper.

"AI- NAMI-SAN IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S ANGRY!" Sanji swooned and twirled around, rocking back and forth idiotically with hearts circling him.

The red head ignored him before returning her attention back to Yume, "Explain yourself..." Yume looked at the crew, and she knew they were waiting for answers which they deserved to hear.

"Nami! Don't interrogate her yet, she's still hurt and…" Chopper shouted, but was interrupted by Yume, who sat up slowly. "You're still injured…"

"Thank you for your wonderful treatment doctor, but I'll be alright. Everyone needs to hear my story." Yume said softly, still in a serious amount of pain. Chopper blushed brightly, swaying back and forth and trying to pretend not to love the compliment. She went to continue, but there was a loud exploding sound coming from outside the infirmary. Everyone, including Yume despite Chopper's advice to stay inside, rushed out onto the deck to see the Going Merry being surrounded by Marine ships. "Let me take care of this…as a thank you for helping me." Yume said with a small smile before jumping into the ocean. Yume swam up to the surface, and stood on top of the water. She raised her arms up to her large breasts, and the waves started to swirl around her as if they were forming a cyclone. The injured woman closed her eyes then opened them, causing her eyes change from purple to ocean blue before causing the water around her turn into a massive wave. "_Mizu Mizu…Kirau~Ebu_!" The massive wave dove down on top of every Marine ship, sinking them at once while the Going Merry remained untouched and unharmed. The black haired woman flew aboard the Marine ship that had just arrived at the scene of seeing all their ships destroyed.

The Captain of the ship stood in awe at the damage done to the entire blockade surrounding Straw Hat Luffy's small ship.

"Captain! A mysterious woman has single-handedly destroyed the entire blockade!" A private reported to his captain.

"A woman did this?! That's impossible! Are you sure?"

"Yes sir." The captain looked at his subordinate with confusion, and his stare was disturbed by the screams of the other Marines. Suddenly, Yume was in front of the startled captain.

"If you want to remain living, I strongly suggest leaving Straw Hat Luffy and his crew alone." Yume warned in a demonic, threatening voice. The Marine shook violently with fear.

"S-Sir, that's t-t-the W-W-Water Demon…the o-o-one who destroyed our entire base in Loguetown and several or our fleets without any help or breaking a sweat." The Marine said, trying not to express his true fear of the woman before his captain.

The Captain looked at the figure before him, and spoke to her in an arrogant tone. "Listen Ms. Water Demon, I am Captain Shi. I have the Devil's Fruit ability of the Doku Doku fruit, and you cannot defeat me without dying." _Unless you have the power of the Mizu Mizu fruit…water washes away poison. _Yume just grinned at the man, and raised her hands up to the level of her eyes. Her eyes once again glowed a bright blue, like the ocean, and she whispered sinfully:

"_Mizu Mizu no…Hakai_!" The sea started to rise around the Marine ship, surrounding everyone on it before collapsing on it, and the water destroyed everything on it. The only things that remained were the Marines, their emergency rafts, and their emergency food supply. Captain Shi was speechless; he didn't even notice Yume had disappeared back to the Straw Hats' ship.

Yume went back onto the Going Merry, and landed in front of the D brothers. Luffy's jaw hit the deck in shock and excitement after witnessing the injured woman's abilities.

"Sugoi!" Luffy said in awe. She simply smiled at everyone's shocked expressions before being almost squeezed to death by the strength of the hug she was receiving from the rubber captain. Chopper instantly broke apart the hug, worried about his new patient's condition.

"LUFFY! She's still injured! You could have really hurt her!" The reindeer explained in a panic. Luffy just laughed at the doctor's panic, feeling confident he didn't hurt her. The rest of the crew and Ace were still motionless…that is until Sanji got a serious look at the woman. It got silent until the cook bursted out with hearts surrounding him as he fluttered around Yume.

"Yume-chan, you're such a beautiful lady! ~~Mellorine, Mellorine…~~" The blonde swooned before being hit on the head by Nami. Sanji flew backwards into the sleeping swordsman, and landed in between Zoro's legs, his butt slammed into the other's crotch. Zoro woke instantly in a lot of pain, and shoved his secret lover away. The swordsman hunched over, holding his manhood, and groaning uncomfortably. The next thing Sanji did had surprised the Straw Hats, except Ace and Yume because they don't know the two men that well. The blonde cook knelt next to the man in pain, and pulled the moss-head into his chest before wrapping his arms around his lover and hugged him. "Oi Marimo, are you alright?" That simple question made both men blush deeply as well as nearly making the other crew members faint. Zoro pulled himself out of the man's embrace, and nodded silently as a response. Robin was the only person not surprised by Sanji's actions because she always knew the cook had fallen in love with the marimo.

"I'm fine." Zoro said before he stood, and looked into Sanji's blue eyes. The look in his eyes was all that the cook needed to stand up and leave with his love.

As soon as the two men were alone, Zoro shoved Sanji into the wall before crushing their lips together for a hot kiss. The swordsman forced his tongue inside the other's mouth, and the cook allowed him to. Seconds later, clothes were being removed and tossed to the side, and then Zoro started planting gentle kisses all over Sanji's neck and collar bone. The blonde whimpered and bit his lip, not wanting anyone else to hear his "embarrassing" sounds. The moss-head definitely noticed this, unfortunately for Sanji, and moved his mouth to one of the most sensitive parts on the cook's body…his nipples. Zoro took one of the nipples into his mouth, causing Sanji to gasp seductively and didn't mean to excite to the other man even more, and swirled his tongue slowly around the hardened flesh. He bit it, making the other to inhale sharply; he kissed it before giving the other the same treatment. The cook was groaning, trying hard not to moan, but with everything the swordsman was doing to him…it was impossible. Sanji's arms moved on their own, wrapping themselves around Zoro's neck, and pushing his lover closer to him.

Zoro reached down to the cook's manhood, and began to stroke it slowly. Sanji finally moaned, but it wasn't too loud…much to the other's disliking. The marimo finally set himself in front of his lover's cock, but did something else instead of a usual blowjob before fucking. He lifted his lover's hips slightly, and ran his tongue across the cook's entrance. His tongue began to swirl around Sanji's hole slowly, and teased his lover by gently sticking the tip of his tongue inside. After a few complaints from the horny blonde, the swordsman slid his tongue inside, and began to lick everything. Sanji couldn't hold back any more moans after that, and moaned at the volume Zoro desired. He could feel his lover grin while his ass was being pleasured by the same man. Blue eyes met dark ones after Zoro removed his tongued, and placed two fingers in front of Sanji's mouth. _This is different, but I love it. _Sanji thought to himself before beginning to suck the fingers in front of him sexually, making sure they were fully coated with his saliva. He felt the man he fell in love with kiss his thighs to distract him as a finger penetrated him.

The perverted man had become the submissive one once his prostate was hit by the moss-head's finger. Zoro smirked as he added a second finger inside the man he's turning into a horny mess, both men's cocks throbbing and harder than the last time they made love. The sight of Sanji's sexy flustered face was enough to make the swordsman cum right now, so he stood up, and lifted the cook up by his waists. Strong legs instantly wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. The two men kissed deeply and passionately as Zoro slid his large cock inside Sanji. The blonde man moaned into the other's mouth as the marimo started thrusting hard. Sanji broke the kiss before crying out in ecstasy once he felt his prostate being hit.

"F-Fucking Marimo, r-right there…don't fucking stop!" Sanji managed to say between his passionate cries of pleasure. Zoro was more than happy to comply with that request, and started pounding Sanji's prostate again and again.

The chef's hands clawed at the first mate's back and shoulders, leaving scratch marks. This only made the moss-head hornier, and he started thrusting even harder, earning himself more scratch marks on his back. One of Zoro's hands made it to the cock belonging to the beautiful man he's making love to, and pumped it at a fast pace. Sanji couldn't help by scream out from all the pleasure his body was receiving, and the pleasure only increased when he felt the marimo he loved suck and nibble at his collar bone. In a flash, the blonde was on his back as the green-haired man continued to fuck him hard…and harder…and harder. It was only of matter of time before both men's climaxes were getting closer and closer.

"I-I'm cumming inside, cook." Zoro warned seductively before clenching his teeth, feeling he was about to explode.

"D-D-Do it you fucking marimo, I'm going to cum too!" Sanji had cried out, letting his cries of passionate ecstasy fill the entire ship, "Cum with m-me…"

Zoro groaned sexually as a response before losing control of his orgasm. Both men cried out as their massive orgasms took over them, and they kissed before releasing their essence. Zoro's semen erupted inside the arousing chef, and Sanji's seed erupted onto his and the captivating sword wielder's chests and abs. The ship's first mate gently collapsed onto the cook, and held him tight, not wanting him to leave.

"Sanji," Zoro whispered lovingly, "I...I-I love you." Sanji's eyes widened at the sound of the other's voice. For once, Zoro sounded sincere…especially since he said his lover's name and not _shit cook, ero-love cook, _or any other insult. The moss-head actually said the chef's name, and it just proved how serious he was.

"I love you too, Zoro." Sanji whispered back, enjoying this moment with the love of his life, "Zoro?"

"What is it?"

"Does this mean we're a 'thing' now?"

"What do you mean by 'thing'?"

"A couple you stupid marimo!"

"Why didn't you say that the first time you shitty cook? To answer your question…yes." Both men smiled before falling asleep on the deck naked and in each other's arms, hands intertwined.

The rest of the crew finally realized why those two were always sneaking off together, except their captain. Luffy thought they were fighting again, and went to watch. Ace quickly stopped his little brother.

"They're not fighting Luffy," Ace explained, "They were…uh…how to put this so you can understand?" The older brother blushed brightly at the thought of having to explain sex to the younger brother. Yume decided to save Ace the embarrassment, and whispered to the captain the definition of sex and why people do it. Luffy's face instantly became as bright as his brother's face.

"That's all it is," Yume said before giggling at his reaction, "And a piece of advice Luffy, wait until you find someone you love and trust to experience that with." The rubber man just nodded and kept quiet for once, which shocked everyone else. Ace just smiled at the lovely woman, _She actually got my brother to stay quiet without yelling…she sounds really smart, and she's beautiful…She sounds too good to be true. _He thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nami's voice.

"Will you finally tell us?" The navigator asked Yume, and Yume nodded before sitting on the deck. Usopp and Chopper sat down in front of her, excited to hear the explanation after seeing her abilities.

"I was born in North Blue, but grew up in West Blue. I don't remember much of my parents because I was raised by my godfather, who's traveling the sea looking for new artifacts to study. He's an archeologist, and one of the few people who can read and translate Poneglyphs. His best friend, I don't remember his name, accidentally left the Mizu Mizu fruit in my reach when I was six, and he as well as my godfather freaked out after I ate it. At first, they thought the fruit was a fake until I clapped my hands and all the water in the house came flying from all directions, eventually flooding everything," Yume explained, "After that, my godfather's best friend took care of me because my godfather took off into the sea after that…he wanted nothing more to do with me. Over the years, my godfather's best friend took over the role of father for me, and trained me to master my new abilities. When I turned sixteen, he was killed by the Marines for aiding wanted pirates and helping them escape. Since then, I've been alone…training and perfecting my abilities. After I buried him, I was attacked by Marines and nearly captured. I escaped, but I destroyed three of their fleets and killed two of their best Shichibukai. Ever since then, I've had a 495,500,000 berry bounty on my head and I still do."

Ace, Luffy, Robin, and Nami were speechless from the shock and sadness of Yume's story while Usopp started crying loudly. Chopper was the only one to hug and comfort Yume, letting his small body fit onto her lap, and she smiled at him sweetly.

"T-T-THAT'S S-S-S-S-OOOOOO SAD! I'M SO SORRY YUME!" Usopp cried and hugged the water woman tight with respect and comfort. Luffy sat in front of her, his eyes covered by the straw hat he treasures the most, and he gently grabs the top of her left hand. No words came from the captain because no words were needed to be said. The navigator took a seat next to the rubber man, feeling guilty after being so hard on Yume. Robin gently placed a hand on the red-head's shoulder.

"Guys, there's no need to feel sorry for me. My past is my past, and I'm living through the consequences every day. I won't hurt you guys…you've been so kind to me since I accidentally landed on your ship. Straw Hat Luffy, you're a good man." Yume said as she handed Chopper to the sniper before standing up, "I'm sorry, but I should go…I don't want to be a stowaway on your ship."

Luffy had grabbed her wrist, and didn't release it. "Don't go…stay and become our nakama." He said firmly, and finally let go of her wrist. Yume didn't know what to say, and she didn't even feel or realize tears were falling. She couldn't respond with words because she's overcome with emotions, so she grabbed Luffy's hand and squeezed it gently as a symbol of her staying.

_Is this what it's like? Meeting people who want to be your nakama, and not running away in fear because of your abilities…I'm truly grateful for meeting these pirates. _Yume thought to herself before feeling a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked to see who the hand belonged to…it was Ace. He was smiling at her genuinely, and asked if he could speak to her privately with his eyes. She nodded, and allowed the fire man to lead her away from the group. She went to say something, but was stopped by Ace wrapping his arms around her, hugging her gently.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," He said softly, "but you'll never have to be alone ever again. You have my little brother and his crew…and you have me, Portgas D. Ace."

**End of Chapter 2**

Thank you for the reviews 3 It really motivated me to write more!

Beta'd by the lovely **DayDreamurs **on fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

**Pairings: Zoro x Sanji (mainly), some Ace x OC, and Luffy x Nami fluff (a little OOC-ness from Luffy and Zoro)**

**Warning: yaoi, smut, and swearing**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own One Piece or anything belonging to it. The only thing I own is the plot and my OC**

**Chapter 3:**** The Mysterious Island of Pretty…Ladies?**

_"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone…but you'll never have to be alone ever again._

_ You have my little brother and his crew…and you have me,_

_**Portgas D. Ace**__."_

Those words still buzz around in Yume's head even though two weeks had already passed since she had heard them. In two weeks, the Straw Hats have accepted her as one of their nakama despite her not permanently staying with them. A huge storm was approaching the Going Merry, making the waves rise to dangerous heights before crashing back down, and winds were gusting hard. Black thunder clouds formed and covered the once beautiful blue sky, terrifying sounds of thunder started clapping across the Grand Line. Flashes of lightning bolts struck down into the sea, and the Straw Hats immediately took action to get through the storm safely. Nami was giving instructions to the crew member, along with Ace and Yume, on how to navigate the treasured ship as smoothly as possible through the storm. An immense killer wave almost crashed into their ship until Yume used a great amount of her strength to make the wave pass over the ship without causing any damage. Once the wave landed, the force of the landing pushed the Going Merry toward a beach of a mysterious island.

The island has a beautiful beach with a huge variety of palm trees, tropical fruit trees, and a marvelous waterfall that greets pirates or tourists as well as the river attached to it. Everyone aboard the Going Merry stood in awe as they pulled in closer to the shore. Suddenly, fifty very beautiful women rush to the Going Merry, and gasp at the sight of Luffy, Ace, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper. The women rushed to greet the men, completely ignoring the women. The only brunette of the women came forward with open arms.

"Welcome to Shima no Kawaii Josei! My name is Yuri, and these are the sisters of this island. Your crew is the only men we have seen since our last visitor, Shanks and his crew." She explained, and Luffy's eyes lit up with joy from hearing that name.

"SUGOI! Shanks came…HERE?!" Luffy asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him as he jumped off the ship to the lovely ladies on the beach. Sanji saw the nearly naked gorgeous women, and nearly died from a massive nosebleed. He too jumped from the ship, and into the group of women. Instantly, the captain and cook were given flower crowns and leis as they were escorted to their village.

"LUFFY, WAIT FOR US!" Usopp and Chopper shouted as they chased their captain. Zoro decided to join them, hoping for some sake and a quiet place to sleep, but after he helps the girls get off the ship along with help from Ace.

"Of course they would run off without knowing anything about these people," Nami grumbled, "They could be leading us all into some kind of trap."

"I assure you there's no trap Miss," Yuri says sweetly, "I'm the leader of these ladies, and we would never harm or mislead our guests…the very few that come here anyway." Robin carefully studied the leader before smiling to show her approval. Yuri bowed her head, "Allow me to lead you to the village." She then led the remaining pirates into the wonderful looking village. The men were quickly taken to the palace, and were soon followed by the ladies. Yume looked around in awe since it was the first time she's seen such a beautiful place. One of the palace servants approached to the water master.

"I'm Meinu, are you the new help?" the blonde servant greeted happily.

"Oh no, no…I'm a guest here. I came with them." Yume pointed to Luffy and the other men. Meinu nodded and apologized for her question, "It's alright, is there a restroom I could use?" The blonde woman nodded before pointing Yume to the restroom. Ace saw her walk away, and sighed. All the women surrounding him gasped worriedly.

"Ace-chan, are you alright? Are we not making you happy?" The women asked, afraid they were doing their jobs incorrectly in pleasing him. Ace noticed their reactions, and quickly apologized.

"No, no, no it's not you lovely ladies. You guys are making me happy, it's just…I'm in love with Yume." He admitted accidentally.

"Who's Yume, Ace-chan?" One of the girls asked, and he pointed over to Yume who was trying to find a familiar face. The women swooned with 'Aww…' and silently sending curses towards the water tamer.

Ace noticed Yume was walking through the halls looking for a familiar face, and excused himself from the ladies surrounding him. He made his way to the woman he fell in love with as fast as possible. The fireman wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he hugged the beauty, which happened to be his opposite element, his chest pressed against her back; he felt like he could never let her go. Yume had turned to give him a soft smile, but had kissed his nose instead.

"Hello Ace," Yume said smiling at him, "What can I do for you?"

"Hey…come with me." He led her into the room he had been given to use while the crew was staying on the island. Since the Log Pose won't set for another month, the Straw Hats, Ace, and Yume were given palace guest rooms to stay in with maximum service.

Once they were inside the room, the door was slammed shut and locked. The two pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss that caused steam to rise and surround their heads. Ace's hands found their way to the sexy woman's hips, caressing them fiercely yet very gently. Hands that were longing to be all over the water beauty; finally getting an opportunity to touch and feel the soft skin belonging to the same woman in their grasp. Yume pulled his hands up her shirt as she lifts it over her head slowly, revealing her large breasts that were hidden by her black bra. The man of fire burned the bra off without damaging her perfect skin, and took one of the flawless nipples into his mouth. The enchanting dream, the older D brother was touching and caressing, gasped delicately; she never wanted him to stop touching her body. Ace made his way down her body, leaving behind a trail of kisses and burnt bite marks bound to last a few weeks. Their eyes met as she sat at the edge of the bed with her legs open, her eyes never breaking contact.

_God, he is so fucking sexy. Dark-hair, dangerous yet so polite and gentle; an irresistible sense of untamed lust looking to be released...I can't believe he wants me this way. Is he in love with me? _

_ She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…it's like she made just for me. _Ace thought to himself before eagerly ran his tongue against her vaginal lips before devouring her womanhood. Pants, gasps, moans, and many other different arousing sounds were all rewards Ace was getting from the woman he loved. Yume ran her delicate fingers through his soft, tousled hair before pulling him up to her lips and kissed him. The pyro user laid the exotic demon down underneath him on the immensely huge and soft bed, and in a flash he ended up underneath her. Sparkling purple eyes and a flawless smile, which turned into a deviously irresistible smirk, looked at the god-like man's full figure.

"Ace…" Yume whispered to him seductively, "I want you to relax for a while…let me worship your godly body." She dipped her head towards his big throbbing erection. Purple eyes met black eyes again before the ember-man's cock disappeared into the mouth of the water controlling angel. Her head began to move up and down…over and over again…constantly causing the man she fell in love to buckle in pleasure. The room was slowly being filled with steam as water and fire collided in heated passion, and the fire-man knew he was close so he stopped the water-woman's head. Once again their positions were flipped, and a gentle penetration happened. A mix of pain and pleasure was expressed through Yume's moan along with her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Are you okay Yume?" Ace asked truly concerned and then whispered into her ear soothingly, "It'll get better…don't worry, I won't hurt you." He pressed their lips together for a loving kiss to distract the dark-haired woman from his first thrust. After she gave her approval, his thrusting continued…harder and harder…faster and faster…even deeper and deeper again and again. The room was filled with steam and vapor, and the smoke from the steam escaped the room into the halls of the palace. The steam spread through the hallways along with Yume's cries of pleasure and ecstasy as she and Ace make love to each other. Both of their climaxes were getting closer…and closer…and then it happened. Ace came first, shooting his seed inside his new lover, and then Yume came, her essence mixing with his.

"I love you…" Both Ace and Yume whispered before kissing one last time, and he pulled out gently then had laid next to the love of his life. Yume rolled over, and leaned her head on her love's chest before sleep took over the both of them.

Shima no Kawaii Josei had numerous romantic dinner venues across the island, and Zoro and Sanji were walking alone holding hands, trying to find the perfect one for their first official date. When they're alone, they don't fight as much nor threaten to kill each other. The new couple came across the most romantic yet elegant restaurant out of all the others they had seen. Elegant lighting, two intertwining hearts that emit red lights, champagne glasses painted underneath the hearts, and what's visible on the inside had a very romantic feel to it. Private booths, an excellent wine selection behind a bar, and beautiful waitresses waiting to take orders for anyone who walks inside…it was a truly beautiful place.

"Oi Marimo, let's go here." The cook said, pointing to the venue, "It's called Food Elegance. I want to go here." The swordsman simply nodded, _It'll be better if I didn't piss him off now._

As soon as they step foot inside, a very good-looking blonde hostess greeted them.

"Welcome to Food Elegance, table for two I'm guessing?" She said happily, looking at the moss-head with a smile.

"Yeah for two…that's it." The sword wielder said plainly, "Give us your best table." The blonde cook looked at his date in pure shock at his request before blushing brightly. The hostess bowed her head, grabbed two menus, and led the lovers to the absolute table in the entire place, which happened to be in the back. The booth had its own private curtain and golden seats, which glow lovely with the romantic lighting. Zoro allowed his boyfriend to slide into the booth first before sliding in after him. They were now alone until a waitress came. The waitress didn't come alone though, she came with fifteen other waitresses. All sixteen waitresses were big breasted, blonde, and very curvy. After one of them took the couple's orders, the other waitresses began admiring and flirting with Zoro in front of Sanji. The chef's blood began to boil with instant jealousy as he grabbed his date's nice shirt tightly. He glared at all the waitresses before pulling the marimo into a seductive, passionate kiss in front of everyone of them. His tongue slipped inside the sword-wielder's mouth, deepening their kiss. All of the waitresses gasped and moaned from the two men making out at the table, and decided to give the men their privacy. Once the presence of the waitresses finally gone, the ero-cook broke the kiss.

"Were you jealous of me getting attention from those girls?" Zoro teased, with his usual smirk plastered onto his face.

"I was NOT jealous!" Sanji nearly shouted at his lover. The swordsman smirked, and slid his fingers underneath the cook's light pink shirt, slowly undoing each button while he kissed every piece of flesh being revealed. The blonde's cheeks instantly went a deep shade of red from his blushing, "Z-Zoro we can't do this here…people will see." This only made the green-haired man's temptation to fuck the blue-eyed man in this restaurant for all to see. "What are you thinking shitty marimo?"

"I'm thinking…" The moss-head leaned close so he can whisper into Sanji's ear, "I'm thinking of making love to you right here…right now, and I don't give a fuck if anyone sees." The Straw Hat's chef went to reply, but was interrupted by a pair of lips belonging to the swordsman he's madly in love with. The two lovers kissed passionately, but stopped only to eat and drink the venue's best red wine as requested by Zoro. The food and wine seemed to disappear with conversations and plans for the future, and what Zoro said next took Sanji by surprise.

"Oi, I-I want to have a family…with you." The marimo whispered sweetly, actually showing emotion towards the other man without lust, sarcasm or any other teasing emotion; he left his love speechless, and he took the chance to kiss his lover's lips again.

The tri-blade wielder began to remove both of their suit tops and shirts before he kissed the cook's neck and collarbone. He left a trail of butterfly kisses and nibbles all the way down to the long-legged cook's clothed growing erection. In a flash, Blackleg Sanji was completely nude with his cock down his lover's throat, panting and moaning right on the restaurant's table. The waitresses of Food Elegance were all secretly watching the great pirate Roronoa Zoro deep throated the other man; all of them desperate to get involved with the men, but the death glare from the moss-head prevented them from even getting close to him and his boyfriend. The marimo quickly removed the remainder of his clothing and took out a small bottle of lube he smuggled onto their date. Before the blonde man could speak, the lube was opened and onto the weapon fighter's fingers. One finger was inserted into Sanji before two were inside him…scissoring and prepping him for something much bigger.

_Damn shitty marimo! Going to make me_ _have to cum before we even fuck! Just fucking fuck me already Zoro! _The love-cook shouted inside his head, and apparently the green-haired swordsman got the hint. Lube was smeared and applied to the larger man's erection before he slid it inside his lover. They kissed before Zoro started to thrust powerfully…over and over again…again and again…harder and harder….faster…and deeper. He pounded every inch of the other man's lower region, and his hand made its way to the chef's cock then started to pump him. Their orgasms were in sync, getting closer. One final thrust from Zoro caused the both of them to cry out, and they released their seed. The cook was filled with, what felt like endless amounts of, the marimo's essence. The two men quickly cleaned up, Zoro paid for their meal, and they left the venue quickly.

Inside the palace, Nami and Robin were sitting with Luffy, discussing their next course after the Log Pose had set.

"I found out it takes an entire month for a Log Pose to set, and it's only been one day…" Nami started to say when she felt a symbolic straw hat on her head.

"Don't worry Nami; we'll be out of here soon." Luffy said with an adorable goofy smile glued onto his face. The archaeologist sensed her captain had a crush on the navigator, and stood up to excuse herself.

"Guys, I'm going back to my room to read." She said with a smile, and casually walked away…leaving the rubberman and the red head alone. Suddenly, Nami was pulled into a sweet yet fierce kiss by Luffy.

"L-Luffy, I-I…" She couldn't even finish her sentence because she felt the same pair of lips pressed against her own. They kissed passionately, and the captain pulled the fiery red-head onto his lap to hold her close. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and he explored every spot inside her mouth, making her whimper and moan. Nami's arms found their way around his neck gently, and she turned her head to deepen their kiss. They didn't even notice the other Straw Hat men watching them kiss in pure unexpected shock…no one would have expected to find the two in their current position. They decided to leave the two alone, and walked into the lounge area where they find Robin sitting there unhappily.

"Robin-chan! Why is a beautiful lady, such like yourself, sitting in here alone and unhappy?" Sanji cooed sympathetically to the raven-haired beauty.

"Cook-san, the ladies here kicked me out of my room," she explained and pointed over to her bags next to her, "So I'm going to either sleep on the ship or find a hotel."

"Robin-chwan will NOT be alone while the rest of us are here!" The cook said confidently, instantly becoming protective over his female nakama. The other men nodded in agreement, and Usopp went up to one of the servants roaming the halls and cleaning.

"Hey! How can you just kick one of my nakama out of the room your leader let her borrow during our stay?!" Usopp questioned the purple-haired servant.

"Milady Yuri asked to have the women of your group removed from this palace. She doesn't want women who are prettier than her staying here because they might convince the other women on this island to follow them instead."

"T-That's crazy! Our nakama wouldn't do that, especially Nami, Robin, and Yume! They're good people, well Nami can be evil at times, but she wouldn't try to take over the people here." Usopp defended his female nakama, but his attempts were halted when the purple-headed woman transformed into a vicious beast. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…" The sniper cried and apologized again and again before running behind Zoro, "Z-Zoro…help me!" Zoro looked at the beast snarling at him and the long nose behind him, and he was about to unsheathe Wado from its case…but he stopped when he saw the leader running towards them.

"Fera cut this out! Do NOT harm our guests!" Yuri yelled at the beast, who returned to normal, "I'm sorry…what seems to be the problem?"

"You told the servants to kick our female nakama out of the palace." Zoro responded bluntly.

"Oh no, no, no that was just a misunderstanding…there's another female crew staying here as well and-"

"Don't lie to me woman…you wanted them gone." He was right, and the others caught onto it as well, "We're leaving…unless you allow all of us, including the women with us, to stay here until our Log Pose is set." This took Sanji and Yuri by surprise, but the leader complied…and made the servants return Robin's belongings back to the room she was staying in. The leader bowed her head before walking away.

"I'm impressed marimo…you defended Robin-chan, Nami-san, and Yume-chan without hurting anyone." The ero-cook said before suddenly hunching over, holding his stomach.

"SANJI!?" Chopper called out as he quickly ran next to the blonde, "Come on…let's get you to the ship. Zoro, carry him for me please." The swordsman nodded and picked up the cook.

"Oi put me down you fucking marimo!" Sanji snapped at the moss-head, but was ignored as he was carried back to the Going Merry to be examined. Chopper instantly began to perform tests on the chef once they reached their ship. The reindeer's expression went from worried to slightly less relaxed and smiled at his crew members.

"It must have been something you ate Sanji, but you'll be fine."

**End of Chapter 3**

_Here's another chapter done! : D thank you for reading (: _

_Enjoy! : D _

_Beta'd by the amazing: __**DayDreamurs **__on fanfiction _


	4. Chapter 4

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

**Pairings: Zoro x Sanji (mainly), some Ace x OC, and Luffy x Nami fluff (a little OOC-ness from Luffy and Zoro)**

**Warning: yaoi, smut, and swearing**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own One Piece or anything belonging to it. The only thing I own is the plot and my OC**

**Chapter 4:**** New Surprises, but Bad Situations**

It seemed like weeks had passed by without a sense of any departure. It felt as if it was yesterday when the Straw Hats, Ace, and Yume escaped the Marines while leaving Alabasta. Shima no Kawaii Josei hadn't gotten any better since Zoro stood up for Yume, Nami, and Robin. The terrible treatment had continued every day, and sadly it constantly reminded Yume of her terrible past.

_You're a freak…_

_ No one would ever love someone like you._

_ Monster…weirdo…disgusting loser, that's what you are._

_ You're like the shitty pirate who raised you. The drunken piece of shit he was._

_ Just do us a favor, and die._

Yume spent every night letting tears run continuously down her face because the hurtful words of the islanders buzzed around in her head. She just wanted to leave already, but they had two more days before the Log Pose had set. Sanji and Zoro seemed to be having the most fun on the island…they haven't been able to keep their hands off one another since they had their own private room. Since the blonde didn't have to cook, he spent all his extra time with the swordsman. They made love, cuddled in their bed, ate together, and practically did everything together. Heck, the cook even watched the marimo workout he had so much extra time. One day, Luffy decided to get all his nakama together, and all of them took a stroll through the island. Yume was able to hear everything being said by the women on the island.

_"Ew look, it's the freak with the purple eyes again."_

_ "Ace-chan can do so much better than her…just look at her, she's a freak."_

The aqua woman just allowed her silent tears to fall down her cheeks. No one had noticed she was crying, and Yume wanted it that way. She didn't want to become a burden on them anymore…she felt it would be better if she left. Yume snuck away from the group, not noticing she was being followed by Robin and Chopper, and she walked to the beach where the _Going Merry_ is docked. The purple-eyed beauty sat in the sand, letting the waves hit her feet while she rested her head on her knees. The archaeologist and reindeer sat next to her, making sure to be close to her.

"You're not alone Yume-chan…I was called a monster by everyone I met until I met Luffy and the others." The little doctor said, causing the sobbing girl to gasp in shock before relaxing after seeing who's next to her.

"Ms. Yume-chan, it's alright. The women are jealous of you, me, and Ms. Navigator-san because we're more beautiful than they are." The raven-haired goddess explained.

"What's there to be jealous about over me? I'm just a freak…"

"Yume-chan, you're very pretty and sweet as well as really smart…and Luffy's brother loves you." Chopper responded to Yume's statement, "And we're nakama!"

_Nakama…how can they easily call me that? _Yume thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms hugging her. Yume looked to try to see who it was, but figured it out when she saw they were Ace's hands and that the others were gone. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before sitting behind her, allowing her body to lean against his chest. Their fingers intertwined together as they stayed and watched the beautiful sunset. The sounds of waves and birds chirping brought a marvelous peace onto the beach. One could say that nature was _setting the mood._

_This is perfect…I fell in love with a pirate, I finally found nakama, and I can feel the waves telling me a ship was coming…wait, a SHIP?! Not Just any ship…it's HIM! He's coming! I get to see him again in a few days, but I have to tell everyone the entire story about me without leaving out any more details, I trust them…and the ship changed course, so I guess I won't see him yet._

The next morning, Yume asked the crew and Ace to join her at the beach because she had something to tell them.

"Guys, first I'd like to say thank you for everything you have done for me. Secondly, I feel comfortable enough to trust you with the full details of my past. Please don't interrupt or pass judgments…I want to tell all of you because…be-because you called me your nakama, and nakama stick together right? If you remember correctly, I told you my godfather's best friend was killed by the Marines for helping pirates escape…well those pirates were Shanks and his crew," Yume began to explain and Luffy's eyes expanded from the shock but stayed quiet, "Shanks took me with him when he escaped, and I was with him until a huge storm passed. I was knocked off the ship, and have been traveling on my own ever since then. That happened three months before I found you guys…I'm nineteen years old now because today is my birthday." Everyone around her was shocked, and speechless. An awkward silence filled the area for a while until Luffy spoke.

"It's so cool that you know Shanks! He gave me this hat…and this hat is my treasure."

"I recognize that hat, and Shanks gave me this bracelet." The water tamer showed the rubber captain, "This is my treasure."

Tension between the Straw Hats instantly turned into smiles then eventual laughter once Usopp started doing impressions of everyone. He started off with Zoro:

"Oi, I'm Roronoa Zoro! I sleep all the time, fight with Sanji over stupid things, drink all the sake, and kick butt with three swords…not one, not two, but THREE swords! Fucking shitty ero-cook, stop getting in my way! Want to fight?!" Laughter filled the beach as the sniper continued, "Oi, I'm Blackleg Sanji! HAII~~~ Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Yume-chan! You are such beautiful ladies! Mellorine, Mellorine…I'm the best chef and I fight with my feet. Damn you shitty swordsman, how dare you disrespect Nami-swan!?" Zoro and Sanji's faces turned red from blushing as the long-nosed man continued, "I'm Nami and I love money and maps…and the men need to do what I say because I'm a lady." Luffy was dying with laughter as the man continued, "Calling me a good doctor won't make me happy…baka, baka, baka, baka!" Usopp started swaying like the little doctor does whenever he gets a compliment. He started to think of a way to do an impression of Robin, and he sat down pretending to read a book. "Oi, oi, oi…! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who'll become the pirate king after I eat everything in sight!" The rest of the morning continued to be filled with joy and laughter until Yume stood up quickly. She stared at the ocean with her feet in the water as if someone's telling her something.

"Oi, Yume. Do you see anything?" Luffy asked; he finally calmed down from laughing.

"I sense them…Marines. They're coming here; someone must have called them, informing them that we're here. I knew it! That damned woman, pretending to be nice to us! She called the Marines!" The Straw Hat crew stood up quickly at her words.

"Are you sure?!" The captain asked, earning a nod in response. "Let's get going now! Nami has the Log Pose set?"

"Ah, yes! It just set right now Luffy!" Nami called out happily. Everyone contributed to loading the ship, thankfully they stocked up on all the supplies they needed a few days ago. The Straw Hats, Ace, and Yume sailed away from Shima no Kawaii Josei quickly without any intentions of turning back. They were able to sneak past the Marine ships quietly and weren't seen by anyone. The _Going Merry _sailed back onto the Grand Line peacefully. Things had been peaceful aboard the _Going Merry _for a while now, but the peace was ruined by the sound of muscular moans coming from under the deck.

"It seems Zoro and Sanji are going at it again…" Nami whispered to herself as she focused on her maps. The moans increased before completely fading away, hinting the couple was finished.

"Don't worry navigator-san," Robin said while looking up from her book, "They're in love…and we saw this coming when they kissed in front of everyone the day Ms. Yume-chan started to travel with us."

"I know Robin, and I'm happy for them, but…I'm afraid something worse might happen because they don't use protection."

"Ah…I understand, but I doubt that one of them can get pregnant because they're both men."

"This IS the Grand Line, anything could happen," the red-head said before glancing over at Luffy, who seemed to be signaling her to go with him, "Um, excuse me Robin…I'll be right back."

The navigator smiled before walking over to the rubberman, and he pulled her gently into the unused storage room. Luffy pressed his lips gently on her lips while placing his hands on her slender waist. Nami encouraged him to deepen their kiss by licking his bottom lip and giving him access to her mouth. He wasted no time sliding his tongue into her mouth, feeling everywhere possible. Their tongues danced around each other, and the beautiful woman wrapped her arms around her captain's neck gently. As they made-out passionately, the door creaked as it was slowly opened. The two lovebirds didn't notice nor care until they heard a very loud scream that made them pull apart to see Usopp standing there, jaw practically hitting the floor. The sniper was in utmost shock as he tried to erase the image of his captain and navigator secretly making out. Usopp came to look for them because they're close to another island, but couldn't get the words out anymore. Luffy pulled away from Nami, and turned to his stunned nakama.

"Usopp, what is it?"

"I-I-I-I…" The sniper mumbled before fainting. _The shitty luck I have today…what's next? Interrupting Zoro and Sanji? I might die just thinking about it. _Sanji and Zoro finally came up onto the deck, hand in hand, and they sat down with smiles. That was until the cook felt sick again; Sanji had been feeling a little sick which lead to him throwing up a few times for the past week and a half, but he only got sick in the mornings. This bothered him a lot, and he never told anyone about it…a decision he'll soon regret. The blonde stood up, and walked quickly to the restroom with his hand covering his mouth. The peaceful silence that just returned was interrupted again by the sound of Sanji vomiting. Chopper ran to the bathroom door, and knocked.

"Sanji? It's Chopper…open the door please…I want to make sure you're ok." The door opened slightly for the little reindeer doctor. After a bit of arguing, the cook finally went into the mini infirmary where Chopper examined him and ran some tests. _This is odd. Maybe it's a mistake…it can't be! I ran the tests twice…No, it just doesn't make any sense. I'll figure this out' I'm the doctor, and they're counting on me. _"I can't find anything wrong Sanji…maybe you got some food poisoning from something from the island. I think you should drink more water and try to avoid wine or anything like that until I figure out what's really wrong."

"Alright Chopper…thank you." Sanji said with a small smile before leaving the reindeer to his work. _I wonder what's got him so worked up…_ The chef made his way back to his lover only to discover the marimo was sleeping…again. He just smiled at the sleeping man before cuddling against him while sitting in between Zoro's legs. Instinctively, the tri-sword user wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and continued to sleep. _I hope Zoro will take whatever Chopper has to tell me well…I hate to admit that even I hate seeing him get pissed off…_ The cook thought to himself as sleep took over him. He loved the fact that Zoro was really comfy to snuggle against. The couple slept on the deck, and the ship got closer to another island. Robin was on watch, so she was able to spot the island, and she alerted the crew. Nami had found the sleeping couple on deck, and smiled.

_I'd hate to disturb them, but I could care less about Zoro…he sleeps all of the god damn time! _The navigator thought to herself before waking up the swordsman, and manages not to wake up the blonde.

"What do you want?! Can't you see I was sleeping?!" Zoro growled at the red-head.

"We're getting close to an island, and don't wake up Sanji-kun…he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep according to Chopper." Zoro huffed at Nami's sentence, and slowly removed himself from behind the sleeping cook, being careful not to wake up his lover. The others were already getting ready to dock, and the moss-head did his usual task of lowering the anchor. The island they landed on was filled with medical supplies, food, and shipwright warehouses as well as shipwrights. (A/N: I know Franky is in the Water 7 arc, but I'm bringing him into the picture now with a different sequence of events). The island had a beautiful architectural scenery filled with tall uniquely shaped buildings, waterfalls, and huge open fields. This island also had a wonderful market area, and the shipwright warehouses were on the shore. The Straw Hats docked on a beach far from the town just in case anyone would figure out they're the Straw Hat pirates. Everyone on board, except Zoro and Ace, went into town to buy supplies. Luffy had woken up the cook because of his uncontrollable hunger, and Sanji needed to buy more food supplies as well as sake and other drinks. Chopper and Yume walked into the massive medical district, looking for some medical tools and books for the little reindeer doctor. The pair walked inside a medical machinery store, and the doctor planned on using his allowance from Nami to buy a mobile ultrasound machine and the gel that comes with it.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The salesclerk asked.

"Hi, do you happen to sell mobile ultrasound machines and the gel that comes with it?" Yume asked.

"Only the best there is my dear! How many do you want?"

"Just one is fine," She looked at Chopper who nodded in agreement, "Just one…and how much is it going to cost?"

"For a lovely lady like you, I'll charge 100 beri." The little reindeer's eyes lit up, and nudged Yume, encouraging her to buy it.

"I'll take it; does it come with the gel too?" The salesclerk nodded and the purple-eyed beauty made the purchase. The two left the store, and Chopper was smiling from ear to ear. He was truly really happy, and now he'll be able to test his suspicions. Suddenly, there was a cloud of smoke that had appeared in the sky, and yelling was heard.

"Dammit!" That was all anyone heard. Yume and Chopper ran to the source of the sound to see a destroyed house, a very angry cyborg without any pants on, and Luffy and Nami on a brand new ship. It seemed like everyone else was on the new ship as well, and Yume became very confused even after Chopper jumped on board. The angry cyborg, known as Franky, was yelling at Luffy to return his pants, and everyone was calling Franky a pervert.

"I won't give you your pants until you become our nakama and our shipwright!" Luffy yelled back, but Franky wasn't budging…until Robin used her Devil's fruit ability to grab and squeeze the cyborg's manhood. The blue-haired man cried out in pain, but the raven-hair beauty didn't relax her grip. This went on for another two minutes, but Robin had already released her grip. Franky was blaming her for his crying because he was going to miss his friends and family if he left. Eventually, he gave in because of his love for the ship he built. The Straw Hats had just gained a brand new nakama, and his name's Franky!

After the _Going Merry_ was burned and the new ship was named _Thousand Sunny_, it was time to celebrate on the new ship. Tons of cola was added into the ship's fridge storage, and sake as well as a feast was brought out. Sanji prepared a delicious feast as usual, and everyone celebrated Franky joining the Straw Hats. Ace realized that the next island is the last island that he'll see Luffy for a long time. He wanted to take Yume with him, but he had to ask her when they're alone later. Hours have just rolled on by while everyone celebrated, laughed, and ate. Eventually, everyone except Sanji and Zoro passed out on the deck. The cook was in the kitchen cleaning up all the dishes with the swordsman helping.

"What's wrong? You've been throwing up a lot lately…" The moss-head asked.

"I don't know…I'm still waiting for Chopper to let me know."

"Do you think it's anything serious?"

"No…wait why are you asking? You never asked how I was doing before…"

"Because…I care…about you." Zoro's cheeks burned from blushing so much, and Sanji smiled at him.

"I care about you too…and I love you marimo."

"I love you too, shit cook."

_**Beta'd by the beautiful: **_**DayDreamurs on fanfiction**


End file.
